homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062616-Stay-Safe-Good-Luck
allodicTemperament AT began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 01:51 -- AT: LLorrcan? TA: lorrea..... AT: Okay so I don't know what I was realllly going to say AT: To be honest TA: it's fine..... AT: I just sorrrt of AT: Felllt the need to check in AT: Because of AT: Bulllllllshit AT: You know what I mean AT: I mean I hope you do AT: It woullld be realllly awkwarrrd if you didn't TA: because of eribus?..... AT: Yes mostlly TA: mostly?..... AT: I mean therrre is a lllot going on AT: And a lllot of it dirrrectllly involllves you AT: So of courrrse I woullld be concerrrned TA: everything.... will be fine.... lorrea..... TA: don't worry..... AT: Wellll I know that AT: But is it fine NOW TA: it.... will be soon..... AT: LLike AT: It prrobablly isn't now AT: Okay that's concerrrning AT: Forr a llot of reasons TA: oh sorry..... AT: LLike I woullld count them but AT: I don't feelll llike it AT: So morre than one TA: i've got you, aaisha, and serios all.... messaging me..... AT: Oh AT: Telll Aaisha hi forr me AT: Despite herrr being AT: Right overrr therre TA: i will..... AT: Wherrre arre you AT: I mean TA: in the.... archives..... AT: You're stilll wherrre you werre right AT: Okay TA: my other self is on lofaf......... AT: I mean I assume that you've spoken to LLibby because otherrrwise that woullld be sorrt of crrrazy AT: You have right AT: I woullld have spoken to herrr but then I didn't yet AT: Because reasons TA: i spoke.... with libby..... TA: or.... more like i was summoned by.... her..... AT: Oh AT: That sounds sorrrt of ominous AT: Arre you okay TA: yes..... AT: I'llll take yourrr worrrd forr it but AT: If you need to talllk orrrrr AT: Anything I guess AT: You know wherrre to find me? TA: everything will be fine soon..... AT: Fuck that sounds lllike a romantic solllicitation AT: That isn't what that is AT: We're teammates and arre supposed to hellp each otherrr AT: That is the context of the offerrr TA: that does look like.... romantic solicitation..... TA: are.... you trying.... to <> me..... AT: No TA: i..... TA: i'm joking, lorrea..... AT: Oh AT: I knew that AT: But I guess the point was AT: Wellll I've sorrt of been therrrre beforrre, I guess AT: A simillllarrr sorrrt of situation AT: So I want you to underrrstand that AT: Errr AT: I underrrstand AT: LLike the sorrrt of feellling and when I was therrre things werrre AT: Realllly darrrk AT: But you know that AT: So I guess I just get worrrried that you may have falllllen into the same holllle that I clllimbed out of AT: But it's good to hearrr that you're doing okay TA: with your <3?..... AT: Yes AT: That was his faullllt too TA: everything always seems to be his fault..... TA: your <3's death..... TA: mine..... AT: He has made AT: Many mistakes AT: Many AT: Many AT: Mistakes TA: and.... he.... will answer for them once i get.... my hands on him..... AT: Can I helllp TA: if it's allowed...., sure..... AT: Alllllowed? TA: that's.... a lot of l..... AT: Allllllowed by who TA: i'd have to ask if you could.... be transported same as me..... AT: I coullld handllle that mysellllf TA: how?..... AT: I'm surrrre at llleast one perrrson woullld jump at the chance to see me helllp give Nyarrrllla his due AT: I'm prrretty surrrre they're into that TA: that isn't weird at all..... AT: I'm shrrugging AT: I mean I'm not AT: That woullld be weirrrd AT: But lllike AT: Picturre me shrrugging TA: mentally?..... AT: Yes AT: That's what is happening TA: i'm sure.... it's a funny sight..... AT: In ourrrr heads AT: I mean maybe AT: I woullld lllike to think that I don't lllook funny AT: I mean I'm surrre I do sometimes AT: But I'm the Cavallierr, I have a cerrtain reputation to maintain AT: Now I'm doing a fake herrroic pose AT: With my cape TA: lorrea why..... AT: Because nonsense helllps me when horrribllle things happen AT: So I wanted to sharrre that with you TA: i appreciate.... it..... TA: i.... laughed a litle..... TA: little*..... AT: I'm glllad AT: So I don't know if you're the same sorrrt of trrrollll as I am AT: But if you arrre TA: are you sure you're a jadeblood?..... AT: No AT: I'm not AT: I haven't checked AT: My point is AT: We're allll herrre forrr the same reason, LLorrrcan AT: Sometimes it's harrrd to bellieve TA: you.... might want to check you might be a purple.... for all we.... know..... AT: Especialllly with Nyarrlla AT: I coullld check if you want TA: don't hurt.... yourself if that's what that means..... TA: but also......... AT: Sorrry I'm not surrre wherrre I was going with that TA: what do you mean about nyarla..... AT: I mean AT: A lllong time ago AT: Orrr it feelllls llike it AT: I gave up on him AT: And prromised to paint my plllanet in his bllood AT: Now AT: Obviousllllly AT: I haven't done that AT: Yet AT: But AT: I don't know AT: I guess I neverrrr realllly gave up on him TA: i thought i was good for him..... TA: i thought i would be able to change him..... TA: at least make him see that everything.... was better.... as a team and not.... whatever.... the hell it was he was doing..... TA: but clearly......... TA: my hope was misplaced and is better served.... elsewhere......... AT: You've given up on him then AT: I underrrstand TA: i have......... AT: It isnt unjust AT: And realllly I shoullld have stopped holllding on a lllong time ago AT: Sorrrrry AT: That isn't imporrrtant TA: it's fine..... TA: it.... seems like.... we all have given up on.... him..... AT: I haven't AT: So everrrry time he does this hurrrts as much as the firrrst time AT: But I don't think it willll continue TA: no..... TA: it.... won't..... AT: Arrre you going to end it TA: yes..... TA: yes i am..... AT: I won't stop you AT: I wish that it neverrr came to this TA: i do.... too..... TA: i.... wish.... that.... he.... had taken my.... advice..... AT: So do I AT: Don't make the mistakes that I did, LLorrrcan AT: Therrre's stilllll time AT: You're so much morrre imporrrtant than he is TA: which is why i'm going.... to end him..... AT: Everrrything has a prrrice AT: Even something as overrrrdue as that AT: Be carrrrefulllllll TA: i know it does..... TA: believe me i.... know..... AT: I don't know if you do AT: It may be impossiblllle to fullllly grrrasp beforrrre the prrrice is paid AT: Sorrrrrrrry AT: That doesn't make any sense TA: no..... TA: it.... makes sense..... AT: I need to go AT: Stay safe LLorrrrrcan AT: Good llllluck -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 02:25 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Lorcan